Repeaters are commonly used in undersea fiber optic systems to amplify optical signals being transmitted over long distances. A repeater housing houses the optical and electronic equipment used to amplify the optical signals and is coupled to a fiber optic cable at each end. Repeaters currently used in undersea fiber optic systems may accommodate four to eight fiber pairs, requiring four to eight amplifier pairs to amplify the optical signals in each of the fibers.
The repeater housing is designed to have certain characteristics for use in an undersea environment. For example, the housing should have strength characteristics designed to withstand the stresses caused by the undersea environment. The repeater should also provide voltage isolation between the cable ends and the optical and electronic equipment. The optical and electronic equipment housed in the repeater should also be maintained under dry conditions, for example, to prevent “arcing.” In one type of repeater, fibers are routed through a plastic tube (sometimes referred to as a “pigtail”) on the outside of the repeater housing and a compressible stopper may be used to seal the plastic tube at the repeater wall where the fibers enter the repeater.
Conventional repeater bodies have increased in size due to increases in the number of fibers and optical and electrical equipment needed to meet demands for greater transmission capacity. Larger repeater bodies, however, present problems when transporting, storing and deploying the repeater bodies. Due to the complexity of the conventional repeater designs and the extreme requirements imposed on repeaters, conventional repeaters are also difficult to assemble and require a long time to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for an undersea equipment housing capable of reducing the size of a repeater and capable of providing voltage isolation, sealing and strength characteristics desired in an undersea environment.